


Harry Porter AU’S 25 Days of Christmas

by GeekGasm



Series: Harry Potter AU madness [3]
Category: ATEEZ, GOT7, Harry Potter AU - Fandom, NCT127, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 25 day’s of Christmas, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Namjoon being forgetful, Namjoon just needs a hug and some sleep, some might be sad but not all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: Just some 25 days of Christmas oneshot
Series: Harry Potter AU madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445494





	1. Day 1 Snowed in

You packed your bags as the girls in your dorm bounced around singing Christmas songs. You looked at them with a fond smile on your face at their excitement it was the start of Christmas brake for everyone at Hogwarts usually your first person out the door when it comes to breaks but you couldn’t help the sad feeling you. Because yes you get to see your family but that also means you don’t get the guys until after the holidays. 

You signed as you finished packing and grabbed your trunk. You waved bye to the other girls as you walked out of the dorm. You waved and said bye to everyone in the common room on your way out. You walked a little faster to the main entrance wanting to see the guys before all of you parted ways to get on the train to go home. 

You walked into the main entrance of the castle to see their stuff all piled up against the wall. A sad smile worked its way on your lips as you set your trunk down next to Jin’s. You looked around trying to find them but with no luck. You watched Yuri walk by you with headphones in. You walked towards her about to ask her does she know where they went. 

You reached your hand out to tap her on the shoulder she looked up from her phone to smile at you. 

“ Hey Y/N happy holidays.” She said smiling you smiled back at her. 

“ Hey Yuri happy holidays to you as well I was wondering have you seen the guys?” 

Before she could open her mouth and tell you. Jooheon yells followed by Wonho’s laughter rang through out the hall you smiled at the sound. 

“ I guess I found them I hope you enjoy your brake Yuri.” You told her as you followed the sound to the lunch hall to see them all around a table. JB and Shownu were playing wizard chest with Jungkook and Taehyung sitting on the table watching them. Kihyun and Yoongi was sitting by the fire drinking tea. With Jin sitting on the floor in front of them reading a book with NamJoon and Hyungwon curled up beside him. You smiled at them as you took a seat next to Yoongi by the fire. 

“ Excited to go home Y/N?” Hyungwon said from his spot on the floor looking up at you through his bangs.

“ You have no idea I actually miss having my room to myself and not sharing a bathroom.” 

“ I know how you feel try rooming with Jimin and Minhyuk.” He said as he closed his eyes aging. Jin made a noise. 

“ I had Wonho, Mingi, and San as roommates.” 

“ Namjoon is quite roommate even if he study’s all night.” 

“ You know that because you don’t sleep at night.” Namjoon said with his eyes still closed as he laid on a pillow in front of the fire place. You smiled at them knowing the two Ravenclaws never really slept at all. 

“ Besides I get a brake from my troubles and to actually sleep.” 

You smiled as they feel into their conversations. You felt a breeze go by you as Wonho ran towards you using you as a shield to block Jooheon away from him. You looked up at the bright smile on his face. You would miss that smile and just being around them. 

“ Hi.” He looked down as he hugged you to his chest. 

“ Hey Y/N. “ 

“ Hey! Don’t act like I’m not standing here and quit using Y/N as a shield.” 

“ What’s going on here?” You asked as Wonho moved with you in his arms when Jooheon tried to walk towards him aging. 

“ They were playing a two truths and lie with Bertie Botts.” Kai said laughing as he watched them 

“ He picked the wrong answer twice not my fault.” Wonho said still smiling you leaned into his touch this is what you would miss this right here. 

“ Checkmate.” Your eyes drifted towards Shownu and Jaebum as he put his hand up to block the pieces from flying into his eyes. 

“ Wonho leave Jooheon alone and let Y/N go.” Jin said as he turned a page in his book. Wonho pouted as he let you go his arms dripping from around you. 

You took your place back next to Yoongi. As everyone started to come over by the fire you crossed your legs are you started to pick with Y/H/H sweatshirt sleeve thinking about everything that has happened this semester. 

“ What’s on your mind?” You heard Yoongi mutter. You looked over at him and shook your head. 

“ It’s nothing.” 

“ Must be something your quieter then normal.” 

“ Just thinking.” 

He opened his mouth to ask you about what when Professor Hyuna’s voice ran out 

“ Okay everyone we will be leaving a little ahead of schedule because there is a severe weather warning out so get your stuff and line up for the train outside!” 

You stood up and stretched Namjoon held his hand out you grabbed it as you help him up to his feet. 

“ And! Make sure you have your other ticket to go home.” She yelled out as students passed her on the way out the door. 

You and the guys walked towards your stuff and put your coats on you hugged them before you started towards the door when you heard.

“ Oh shit.” 

You turned around to Namjoon frantically looking through his stuff trying to find something. 

“ Are you okay?” 

“ I can’t find my ticket to go home.” He said as he kept looking and was now looking behind his stuff. 

“ What!” 

“ How could you lose that!” 

“ Do you know where it is?” 

He shoot Mingi a look “ If I knew I wouldn’t be looking for it now would I.” 

He stated pacing the floor trying to think of all the palaces it could be. 

“ You guys go ahead I will catch up.” He said running back towards the lunch hall. You sighed as you took your coat off and put your stuff down to run after him. You heard footsteps behind you as you reached the lunch hall once aging to Namjoon looking by the fire place. 

“ What are you guys doing?” 

“ We are going to help you look for it.” 

And that’s when the search party for Namjoon’s ticket began. You guys looked everywhere for it the library, Him and Yoongi checked their dorm and common room after a hour of looking and starching the whole grounds for it all of you went back to the lunch hall. 

“ I’m screwed.” He muttered putting his head in his hands Wooyoung patted his back. You sadly smiled at him not knowing what else you could do you looked everywhere for it and couldn’t find it. 

“ Guys look.” You looked over to see Mingi holding a blue notebook that looked a little banged up Namjoon looked up at him. 

“ It’s mine it’s my notebook.” He said as Mingi handed him his notebook he opened it and made a face as he pulled out his ticket. He gave all of you a sheepish smile. 

“ Are you serious!” Jooheon and Kihyun yelled at him 

“ He has it he founded it now let’s go home.” You said standing up and walking towards your stuff you put your coat back on once aging and walked to the main entrance of the school. 

“ Thanks for helping me guys I really mean it.” Namjoon said smiling at everyone. Yunho pulled out the door for everyone to leave when strong gust of wind blew into the school. You jumped and wrapped your arms around yourself as the chilly wind blew your hood off your head. 

“ What are you guys doing!” You heard a all familiar voice say as the door slammed shut. You looked up to see professor Ji-Young standing at the top of staircase in a pair of jeans...You blinked thinking that wind must have been an illusion spell professor Ji-Young in jeans no way. 

“ The troublemaker club I should have known.” He said as leaned on the railing looking over your group. 

“ Where not trouble.” San said smiling. 

Professor Ji-Young rolled his eyes “ The train left over an hour ago so once aging what are you guys still doing here.” 

“ Wait it left an hour ago?” Kihyun said 

“ Yes don’t you brats every listen to announcements there’s a severe weather warning because of the snow storm.” 

“ Snow storm..” you muttered as you looked at Namjoon who was trying to creep back towards the Ravenclaw dorms. 

“ Ummm excuse me Mr. Kim Namjoon.” Jackson said putting his stuff down Namjoon turned around to look at us. 

“ Yes.” He said fidgeting a little you could tell he was nervous. You put your stuff down and take off your coat the rest of the guys doing the same. You took step towards Namjoon and he stepped back. 

“ Lets get him.” BamBam said as Namjoon started running with you guys behind him. Because of him you guys are stuck at school for the rest of winter break on top of being snowed in. 

“ Hey! I hope you know if you kill him Yoongi is next to be head boy of Ravenclaw and you will also have to pick up your mess.” Professor Ji-Young yelled out watching your group chase after Namjoon he sighed knowing his peaceful break just went out the window


	2. Day 2: Should we have let them go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think about if letting Wonho in charge a good thing.

You sat on the counter of the school’s kitchen watching Kihyun and Jin cook since it was school break all the cooks and everyone went home. You sighed as you picked up your phone to see if you parents or siblings had texted you. You unlocked it to see that it still read no single. 

“ Are you going to sigh and keep checking your phone or help us cook.” Jin said turning around to look at you as Kihyun kept cooking. You put your phone in your pocket and got down off the counter. 

“ Sure what do you need me to help with.” 

“ A tracking spell Changkyun, Jungkook, BamBam, and Wonho left you get more food to last us but their not back yet.” 

“ That’s what you get for leaving them unsupervised.” Hyungwon said as he walked in on his phone. 

“ Wonho went with them.” Kihyun said staring the noddles for dinner. 

“ Think about who you sent and understand how it was a bad idea.” 

You looked at him and really thought about it. Wonho volunteered to go with them. 

“ BamBam is not that bad because Jackson stayed and Taehyung is helping Wooyoung with homework.” 

“ Remember what happened last time we ran an errand and you left Wonho in charge to look after the younger ones and when we came back they were trying to hide a Kelpie in the pond and a litter of baby nifflers in Taehyung and Mingi dorm.” 

You smiled a littler remembering how Professor E’Dawn tried to clam the rest of the staff and teachers down after a baby Niffler snuck into Professors Heechul class. 

“ How did they get Kelpie aging.” Jin turning around to face the two of you. 

“ I think Professor Ji-Young took it home.” You said trying to recall the day Wonho almost got you all in major trouble. You looked at Hyungwon who moved to sit at the other side of the counter. 

“ So maybe Wonho wasn’t the best option but he volunteered to do it and they at least have Changkyun with them.” 

“ The exact same one who plotted to cut Hongjoon mullet off.” 

You made a face at the memory “ Yeahhhh I feel like I should have gone with them.” You said as looked outside the kitchen windows at all the snow and the trees in the courtyard. It wasn’t that any of you didn’t trust Wonho to supervise it was his huge heart that got him in trouble any creature or animal he saw that need help or home he would take them it’s the reason why the headmaster had to Mr.Edawn his own half of the grounds because any animal that Wonho founded ended joining the many that were adopted by him and Mr.Edawn. 

You sat looking out the window lost in thought when you heard Changkyun laughter followed by footsteps towards the kitchen. You looked at the door watching the group who you were worried about walk in with bags in their hands and no animals or creatures in site. 

“ I was staring to think you guys ran off with my card.” Jin said as Wonho handed him back his card after he set the bags on the counter 

“ We came back in one piece didn’t we.” Changkyun said as he leaned against the counter next to you 

“ And with out any animals or creatures.” Hyungwon threw in as he started looking through the bags for any stowaways from out the corner of your eye you could of swore you saw Wonho’s jacket move. You looked over at him as he talked to Jin then it happened aging his jacket moved. You looked at the way his hands was in his jacket and how he was standing his winter jacket looked a bit too tight to hide anything now his coat maybe but not his jacket. You let it go as you started to help put the food away but for some reason you couldn’t get the thought out of your head that he was hiding something.


End file.
